


Enjolras Practice

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some practice writing out emotions and how people would feel. It takes place when Gavroche calls out Javert for being a spy and lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras Practice

Enjolras stared at the man in front of him in utter shock as Gavroche spoke. He was saying that the spy who had given them all their information about the attack that was to come, was told by Inspector Javert himself. There was no way this could be true, however the moment the man started to run, Enjolras had no doubts. There would be no reason for him to try and escape, if he weren’t a lying rat.

Enjolras was filled with hatred, far beyond what he had ever felt in the past. This man had tricked him, his comrades, and had given them all false hope. He would not stand for it. Enjolras knew that he could deal with being lied to, but he wouldn’t dare let anyone lie or manipulate his friends. He loved them all very much, and wanted to kill Javert right there and now for what he had done. Past and present. However he knew that he needed to let the people deal with him. If he wanted a democracy, he knew that he would need to save the, “Dear Inspector” as Gavroche had called him, for the people to do with him as they pleased. When Combeferre asked him,

“So what are we gonna do with this snake in the grass?” Enjolras simply said, 

“Take this man and throw him in the tavern in there. The people will decide your fate, Inspector Javert.” He knew what he was doing was right, but it killed him not to be able to murder the traitor where he stood. Enjolras then turned to Gavroche and nodded mouthing the words, “Thank you Gavroche.”


End file.
